Mitternacht
by Kanes Fyre
Summary: A young woman with a hard life is brought into a cult by the Undertaker. But after waging a battle against Kane, she loses and is forced to become his slave.Will she survive the renewed monster Kane? [On hiatus]


I own nothing except Tragedy and a Kane poster. All the WWE superstars mentioned in this fic are owned by Vince McMahon. So don't sue me.  
  
A.N-This fic contains dark themes, angst, some swearing and might even turn into R later. You've been warned.  
  
The autumn October night brought a cold wind, giving anybody outside the chills that made you numb all over. But one individual didn't seem to mind the cold. She stood there, leaning against the cement wall, her Hazel eyes narrowing, making the dark circles around her eyes look like black obsidian pools. She brought a cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply before blowing smoke out of her nostrils like a dragon. The young woman was in her early twenties, with dark brunette hair blowing in the wind getting in her face. Her pouty lips pressed together and pulled in an angry little frown and her eyes narrowed in a scowl like if she was angry with the world. She leaned back against the building, admiring the midnight black sky and enjoying her cigarette. She knew she was forbidden to smoke but then again, that was the reason she was out in the cold. Wearing nothing to protect herself from the cold but a thin black jacket and her legs started to shake from the cold but she felt that the initial chill was worth the tart but endearing taste of nicotine in her mouth and the hazardous but soothing carbon in her lungs. She sighed and took another puff, followed by a swig of her Starbucks Coconut Roast coffee. She hoped that she could finish her cigarette before her services were needed, that way she could just say she was out and he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
But unsuspected and lightning swift, her cigarette was snatched from her lips. She immediately felt the smoking cigarette absent from her lips. Enraged and pissed, she whirled around with an angry snarl on her face "Who the fuck-" but she stopped abruptly, stricken with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. Pissed at herself, she bit her tongue with her jagged wisdom teeth, cursing herself inside for not checking who it was before lashing out. In front of her stood none other than the 7 foot, 325lb. monster, Kane with a disgusted scowl on his face and her precious cigarette in his fingers. She bit her lip as she felt like a bucket of ice went down her stomach. She completely forgot to keep a lookout for him incase he came looking for her. Forcing her head up, she craned her neck up and forced herself to look into his burning mismatched eyes but couldn't help but let her eyes wander away every few seconds.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop smoking?" he growled.  
  
"Yes" she muttered lowering her head in disappointment rather than shame.  
  
"Look up at me" he commanded. She did what her said. She watched him drop her beloved cigarette on the asphalt and grind it into the grey cement with his black boot. She bit her lip, keeping down her pout look but also held back her smirk at the triumph that she knew something that he didn't. But her victory was short-lived when he outstretched his hand saying "Give me the rest". This time she crossed her arms against her chest, squinting her face into a scowl. Despite that she knew the consequences if she failed to act, she didn't want to part with her smokes, especially after all the trouble she went through just to get the pack.  
  
But her stand was crushed when Kane growled "Tragedy, give me the pack!" he added a touch of annoyance. She quickly fished into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigs and placed them in his large hand. She watched as Kane pulled out a lighter and lit the whole pack on fire and then chuck it out in the parking lot. She glanced where her cigs were thrown back to Kane, looking at his pale muscular chest and wondered how could he stand the cold. She just gaped at him until he grunted, "Lets go inside" and followed behind him. Sighing, she thought of how she gotten into this mess. Both of them walked to his locker room not saying a word, until Kane broke the silence by muttering something about can't standing the smell of cigarette smoke. Tragedy thought of responding something about the foul smell of gasoline but she knew better than that.  
  
I know it's really short but I'm tired. Anyways, review and I'll post the next chapter soon. 


End file.
